MacMillan
Captain MacMillan was a Scottish Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare who was the commanding officer of Captain John Price during the missions One Shot, One Kill and All Ghillied Up. He is famous among Call of Duty/Modern Warfare fans for his dense Scottish accent and sharp wit. MacMillan is voiced by American actor Zach HanksZach Hanks provided Captain MacMillan's voice. IMDb. Retrieved on 2009-10-21.. Background Around 1996, fifteen years prior to the events of Modern Warfare, MacMillan was a captain and the commander of a two-man sniper team in the 22nd SAS which included then-Lieutenant John Price, who was assigned to assassinate Ultranationalists leader Imran Zakhaev, an arms dealer at the time, in a covert operation in Pripyat, Ukraine. After Price successfully sniped Zakhaev, he and MacMillan were compromised and forced to flee. MacMillan's leg was injured after a Russian gunship crashed and nearly killed him. Price had to carry him the rest of the way to the extraction point. Trivia *MacMillan incorrectly holds the M21 as if it had a pistol grip, making it look like an M14 DMR. *Looking closely at his uncovered arm, a camouflage called MultiCam is seen. This might be an error, as this hadn't yet been invented in 1996, when the mission takes place. *In the lyrics of Deep and Hard, the song played in the credits, MacMillan is mentioned in the following phrase: "... This one's for MacMillan, 15 years you had relaxing..." These lyrics point to the fact that he retired as a Captain, probably because of his leg injury. *In the cutscene before the main menu, a voice is heard saying, "50,000 people used to live here,". This voice does not sound like MacMillan, but Gaz. Furthermore, when MacMillan says this in All Ghillied Up, he says "50,000 people used to live in this city." *In sniping missions in which the player controls Soap, Captain Price will occasionally say, "Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed." This is usually heard in Blackout when giving sniper support to the Loyalists. *When MacMillan kills the guard that he calls "Suzy" in All Ghillied Up, he appears to be very short compared to him. thumb|300px|right|The infamous Oi! Suzy! scene *In some earlier trailers for the game, he is seen with a suppressed M4A1 instead of his M21. Originally, Infinity Ward gave him such a weapon, but they later reconsidered and figured that a silenced sniper rifle looked more appropriate and stealthy for the mission. *Players have found rather funny, unused dialogue within the game files, heard here. *MacMillan is one of the most liked characters in the game due to his stealth abilities, Scottish accent, and witty dialogue. *People seem to idolize him, as there are many Chuck Norris-like facts about him out in the internet. *Captain Price can be heard saying things like "Patience, don't do anything stupid", "Bollocks!" and "Beautiful" in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission Contingency, which were all said by MacMillan to Price in All Ghillied Up. *MacMillan is the first character in the Call of Duty series to say "fuck". *The name MacMillan is Scottish and is possibly recognized from Kirkpatrick Macmillan who invented the rear-wheel driven bicycle. This gives us greater opportunity that he was a Scottish. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members Category:Cod4 characters